To the wolf world
by 808wolfgirl
Summary: Allen goes to the beyond. (Story better then summary)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own D gray man or wolves of the beyond.

Allen's POV

WILL ALLEN,LENALEE AND KANDA COME TO MY OFFICE? It said over the loud speaker at the black order. A white haired boy with a strange scar over his left eye walked out of his room and made his way toward Komui's office.

_I wonder what he made now? _Thought Allen. He did NOT want it to be...

A. Another robot.

B.A octopus gun.

C. His doom.

When he got there the others were there and also a white box thing with a hundred buttons on it.

"Uh...what's that?" Allen asked.

"It's a teleporter." Said Komui.

To were?

Other worlds. And with saying that Komui turned the teleporter on. It started up.

What's it doing now? Asked Kanda. It was sparcking and the portalwas flickaring and everything around it was getting sucked ,allen was next to it.

"AHHHHHH" he screamed as he was getting sucked in.

Komui,when I get back i'm going to kill you!" allen shouted and then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I made this one a little funnier. I don't own Wolves of the beyond or D Gray Man.

Allen's POV

Allen's only thought was AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

He was falling from the sky and was changing into a wolf.

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" He shouted and he noticed his voice was deeper.

He landed next to a lake.

_A few hours later._

Allen became conscious again.

"Ugh...where am I?" He said and got up. He felt weird and he walked to the lake and saw a small white wolf. "AHHH,wait a minute." The wolf in the reflection had his same scar and his left paw was red. "I-is that...me?" He was a small short white wolf with gray eyes and the same scar over his left eye like in real life and his left paw was red,like when he was in human form.

_Well that's kinda scary how accurate this place is. But,if i'm a wolf,does that mean,no don't tell me,everyone's a wolf?!_ He turned to see a large silver thing coming. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm nobody." "Nobody at all." Allen ran away._ If that wolf fights me,then I am dead._ Allen ran faster and the other wolf was still following him.

Faolan's POV

* * *

_This wolf is fast! Is he a outclanner? He's speeding up! I need to go faster to catch him! _Faolan then heard someone calling his name. Oh you have to be kidding me. Muttered Faolan. And he jumped in a tree. "Huh,where did the other wolf go?" The white wolf said. _Well at least the bigger then Heep he might be able to escape. As long as Heep doesn't find me I shouldn't get into trouble._ "Who are you?" Heep growled.

Allen's POV

_Well,i have no where else to go so I guess I'll tell them. _"I'm Allen walker."

"Allen Walker?" "WHAT KIND OF NAME IS ALLEN WALKER?!" Shouted the yellow wolf. "I think that's my cue to run." Said Allen and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Allen's POV

_Who is this wolf? This feels like i'm getting chased by Kanda,but it might be easier to out run this wolf._

_I'm so going to kill Komui when I get back_

"Get back here!" The yellow wolf said. "Um,how about,no." said allen. "Are you a outclanner?" The wolf asked. "I don't know what your talking about!" Allen shouted. Allen ran faster not knowing these wolf was chasing him to were the chieftain was. He ran for another five minutes, and he looked behind him. The yellow wolf was gone. He turned back around and a bigger wolf was in front of him. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Allen and he ran and shouted, "KOMUI,IF I DIE I WILL HAUNT YOU FOREVER!" Shouted Allen.

Allen: Why did you stop.

Me:Thinking.

Random wolf OC that's chasing Allen.(Or R.W.O.C.T.C.A for short.):Yea I was about to chase Allen.

Me: I'm going back to the order.

"Komui,you better find a way to get him back." Said Lenalee.

"I will,but I need to...wait for a phone call,um BYE!" said Komui.

Lenalee took the portal to her dorm Lavi and Kanda came (for amusement.) too. _A few hours later._ "It took a while,but I finally know what to do." Said Lenalee. She had looked for ways to bring Allen back to the real world for a few hour and now she knew how to contact him.

Me:That was boring lets go back to Allen.

Lenalee,Kanda and Lavi:Hey!

Allen's POV

Allen was still running from the other wolf. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Allen and he jumped in a tree,and then he heard someone say in his head...

"_Allen? Are you there?" _He heard Lenalee ask. "Lenalee?" He asked. _"Yea,i'm talking through a microphone on the machine." _She told him. _"What world are you in?"_ She asked. "I have no idea."

"_Ok,well I see that your a wolf but,your changing back to a human." _Allen looked at his paw and he was changing back to a human. "Oh and Lenalee how did you know I was a wolf?" Asked Allen.

"_There's a screen." _She said.


End file.
